Two Personalities Unknown Past
by Estelle And Echo
Summary: Two twins, Echo and Estelle, are raised by the Dark Lord's main Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Living in Hogwarts can surely unravel your past. Huh?


Harry Potter

Two personalities

Unknown past

Echo Is the athletic of the two twins She loves Quidditch and Always has. the problem is. she is afraid of the bludger. See when she was 2 or 3 years of age She was playing Quidditch With her Sister .the childs version. and what do you know the bludger hit her in the face...She never returned to quidditch after that. she never returned to her favorite sport. Until age 7 Echo was ready to get her career back at motion. But then something happened Her father Lucius Malfoy Decided to make her a beater. despite her ordeal with the bludger. Now every time practice comes she sees the bludger and runs.

Estelle Malfoy was the twin of Echo. She was the smart one of the twins. Both were the sisters of Draco Malfoy, and the daughters of Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy. The had never been to Hogwarts and were attending Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic for the time being. Now, they were going to Hogwarts. Estelle was hoping to get on the Quidditch team, with Echo, but she didn't want to be a seeker. Ever since she was two years old, she was scared of the snitch. When she was told she was a seeker, she screamed and ran away, then came back 3 weeks later, and she was still a seeker.

At Eight-O-clock Two girls headed to the train station

"i can't belive it We're Late!!!" One of the girls said

"Father will gut us like trouts for sure..." The other said

"Calm down Echo..." the girl said

"I will Stella." Echo said as they sat down

"pheee pheee."

"Oh look its potty and Mudd blood." Stella said

"wait that means..." echo said

"WE'RE EARLY!!!" they both said. as the train came in threw the tunnel.

"oh god its Weasel." Stella said

"ADVICE WEASEL LOSE THE LOZERS." Echo said as a staff came in front of them. "Father..." Echo said and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco they both stood up at the same time.

"sorry father we decided to come early." Stella said

"And wait for you." echo said

"Alright, But stop acting like Muggles Your disgracing or family names." He said

"Yes father." they both said at the same time

"And start acting like Malfoys." he said

"Yes father..." They said again as he walked off

"Father put me in charge of you two so I can keep an eye on you Also You won't be able to do any funny business or put our family name in the muck." Draco said as he said.

"He scares me..." echo said

"NOT!!!" they both said. and walked up to the train as a man took the pets.

"Pets you two?" he said

"No thanks we prefer to keep ours they are rare." Echo said

"Alright permission accepted here some chocolate frogs." he said and smiled.

"Thanks." they both said and walked onto the train

"Where did you write our name and in which compartment?" Echo asked

"This one..." Stella said seeing Cho Chang in their compartment

"Excuse us I belive this seat is taken." Echo said

"By who?" Cho asked the two girls pointed to their names that said 'Property of Estelle and Echo Malfoy.'

"we're not moving." Cho said

"Oh really?" echo said and they chanted a spell sending Cho and her friends to harry Potters Compartment.

"That was to easy." Stella said locking the compartment a bit and Echo let a Bird out of its cage not an owl It was a beautiful Scarlet Phoenix with Amber eyes and the tail feathers had blue on the tips of them Echo called the phoenix 'Scarlet' as the trolly came by Stella bought all the licorice wands and echo who loved chocolate bought all the chocolate frogs for her collection. Of course her phoenix was wanting some every flavored beans so she bought three of those packages too.well actually four to share with her sisters pet a experiment gone wrong it had the head of a cat the wings of a owl and the back of a monkey.

"wait Ms. We will buy everything." echo said handing the lady a big Diamond

"Keep the change." Stella said. and they got everything off the trolly. As the Trolly headed to Harry Potters compartment

"Where Did all the Snacks go?" Harry asked

"oh some young ladies bought them all." The lady said. She walked off leaving Harry and the gang stumped.


End file.
